Spin the Bottle 2
by yoshiandkia98
Summary: Hey,guys..Sorry if it took so long (4 mouths,yay my stupidity -.-) i forgot my password XP Anyways,all answers are right here...


Kia: Hello everybody! I am back to annouce that the "Spin the Bottle" challenge is STILL on! I am terribly sorry it's a liitle late-

Yoshiki: "A LITTLE?!" It passed 4 fucking mouths since of the this stupid game!

Kia: *holds a Pepper Grinder* What was that?

Yoshiki:…*quickly runs behind Ayumi* Im too handsome too die,please spare me,master Kia!

Ayumi: *facepalm*

Satoshi: And I thought I was the coward of this place…

Yuuya: *pats Satoshi's shoulder* Guess you're not the only one,my friend…

Kia: Whatever. Anyways,we have few dares here,and a lot of comments for this Pepper Grinder.

Seiko: Well,I also noticed there were some trolls here as well.

Kia: Psh! They're just jelous of my sexyness!

Naomi:….Yeah,can we just start this?! Im huuungry!

Kia: Okay! The first 3 dares are from Fabuscus. And yes,I am THE Kia from theoddkid's "Truth or Dare",deal with it,I am fabulous!

Yoshiki: Was that even his question?

Kia: Nope,he just asked that in theoddkid's fanfic,so im only answering it.

Kurosaki: I hope they didn't mentioned me…*mummbles to himself,crossing his arms*

Yuuya: What is this feeling I feel? My whole body is shaking,my hands are sweaty….

Mayu: Umm,I believe that is called "fear",Kizami-kun.

Yuuya: Fear? What's that?

Kia: Anyyyyywaaaays,we shall start with Fabuscus's 3 dares. The first dare is for Satoshi!

Satoshi: Oh no…*starts praying for his life*

Naomi: Good luck…*pats his shoulder*

Kia: Satoshi has to play 7 minutes in heaven with, one and only,Naomi!

Satoshi,Naomi and Seiko: WHAT?!

Everybody else (except Kia and Yuuya) : Ooooooooooooooh~

Kia: That's right,that's right! Plus,you 2 must kiss!

Satoshi: *blushes furiously*

Naomi: W-w-w-why me?! And k-kiss?!

Kia: Well,it's says here…Plus,YOU KNOW you want this…*evil grin*

Yoshiki: Good luck,Satoshi! *pats his back* I know you are happy with this! *whispers to Satoshi,grinning*

Satoshi and Naomi: *they enter the closet,blushing furiously*

Kia: Remind me next time to put the cameras when we play this game,Toby~!

Toby: Yes,Kia! *notes to himself*

9 MINUTES LATER…

Kia: What the hell is taking them so long?!

Ayumi: *is secretly jelaous* Well,they are probably making out by now…

Kia: Will someone go check on them?!

Toby and Yoshiki: *they pry open the door and see Naomi and Satoshi kissing passionatly*

Kurosaki: Awwwwww~

Naomi: *gasps and pushes Satoshi* W-WHAT THE HELL,GUYS?! DON'T YOU KNOCK?!

Satoshi: *is in heaven* Ahhh,so delicious…It tastes like strawberry…

Yuuya: Then,why don't you countinue "tasting" that taste,then?

Naomi: With pleasure! *pulls Satoshi in the closet*

Morishige:…What just happened?

Mayu: It seems they are togheter now…

Kia: Yup…Let them be,the next dare is for Seiko!

Seiko: YAAAY! *jumps up and down* Oooooh,lemme guess,is it me motorating Naomi's boobs?!

Kurosaki: O.o

Kia: Noooo,it's to act normal!

Yoshiki: BAHAHAHAHAH! *falls on the ground,his loud laugh making the desk fall*

Seiko: What's so funny,Kishinuma?! *glares*

Yoshiki: Hahaha…haha…Shinohara…Being…Hahaha…NORMAL?! AHHAHAHAHAHA! *cries and holds his stomach* Oh God,stop this,it hurts! Ahahah!

Kia: Don't tell me Seiko is that crazy?

Yuuya: Well,her name DOES says everything that she IS crazy….

Seiko:…Kia….

Kia: Hm?

Seiko: Please,hand me that Pepper Grinder…

Kia: Ummm,o..kay? *gives Seiko the Pepper Grinder*

Seiko: As for you 2…You better fucking run *growls*

Yuuya and Yoshiki: *gasp* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *start running,with Seiko chasing them*

Seiko: GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE,YOU BITCHES! *runs in the hallway,chasing them*

Kia: What…the hell? *is speechless*

*ANOTHER 9 MINUTES LATER*

Seiko: *comes back and hands the Pepper Grinder to Kia* Thank you,Kia. I am grateful you gave me this to me..*is all normal*

Kia: Umm,Seiko….Where are Kishinuma and Kizami? *is all scared,as holding the Papper Grinder*

Seiko: Oh,fear not…They're fiiine…*evil grin* Boys,get your butts here!

Yoshiki and Yuuya: *they come in,tied togheter and all beaten*

Yoshiki: That's…what I get for pissing a crazy girl…*says it all weakly and woozy,as his back is next to Yuuya's back,because they are tied togheter*

Yuuya: I…had no idea girls are that dangerous…*says it weakly as well*

Kia: ….Note to self: Don't give Seiko the Pepper Grinder,ever! *notes to herself* Anyways,the next dare is for Yoshiki. Seiko,please,untie those 2….

Seiko: *sigh* Fine…*unties those 2*

Yuuya: *backs away from Seiko 100 steps*

Yoshiki: What's my dare?

Kia: You have to dance Gangnam Style,while "What does the fox says?" song playing,and you must put pair of underwear on your head and sing out loud "Im a little teappppffff….pot! *burst out laughing,alogside everyone else*

Yoshiki: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! AND WHY THE FUCKING FUCK DO I HAVE TO FUCKING DANCE THIS FUCKING GANGNAM STYLE WITH THAT FUCKING FOX SONG,FUCKING pUT THE FUCKING UNDIES ON MY FUCKING HEAD AND SING THE FUCKING TEAPOT FUCKING SONG!?1?! *yells at Kia*

Yuuya: Hm,and that would be 11 cuses…*is counting Yoshiki's cuses in one word,writing it down in one notebook*

Kurosaki: well,someone has anger issues…*is a little scared*

Kia: Okay 2 things….1. Because it says here you've been an asshole in the begging of the game,which I absoulutely agree…And 2. You yell at me again like that,and im letting Seiko on you!

Yoshiki: Fine….Just give me the goddamn underwears…*mummbles to himself*

Morishige: *hands him the underwears* I feel bad for you,Kishinuma…

Yoshiki: You better….*puts the underwears on his head,growling a bit* Play the song…Before I change my mind…

Kia: *plays the song*

Yoshiki: *starts dancing Gangnam style,while singing so badly the other song*

Everyone (except Satoshi and Naomi,cuz they are STILL in the closet): *dying of laughter*

Kia: *wipes the tear* Alright,alright,alright…*can't breathe of all this laughter* That would be it for Fabucus,thanks for this awesome dare!

Yoshiki: *sulks in the corner*

Naomi and Satoshi: *they come out of the closet,all dreamy and all high*

Kia: Well,someone decided to join us..Anyways,we now have dares from PaloozChu. And the first one is for Kizami.

Yuuya: Oh? And that would be….

Kia: You must repeat "RUN,RABBIT,RUN" 11037 times. If you start complaining,she/he will let me use the Pepper Grinder-oh,why thank you,PaloozChu! ^^

Yuuya: *is scared* W-what..-

Kia: And if you complain again,you can say hello to the life of an anatomical model (MAJOR SPOILER FROM "CORPSE PARTY!")

Yuuya:…Oh,God…*gulps and shakes his head* Why did I ever agreed on this? *mummbles to himself and starts repeating "RUN RABBIT RUN" 11037 times*

Seiko,Naomi,Yoshiki,Kia,Satoshi: *laughing*

Kurosaki: *wathces Yuuya a bit weird*

Yuuya: *After 11037th time,falls on the ground,breathing heavily* I think..i need…water…

Seiko: *pours the water on Yuuya* Your welcome!

Kia: Okay,next dare is for all of us! And it's actually a truth!

Seiko: Oh,cool!

Kia: What are your favorite wrong ends? And by fave I mean the ones that made you cry the most. If you do not answer,Satoshi and Yoshiki get to suffer*

Satoshi and Yoshiki: WHAT?!-

Kia: Well,for me,it would be when Yoshiki died by an anatomical model….

Ayumi: Same!

Mayu: I think…When that girl stabbed Satoshi with those scissors…

Morishige: I'll have to go for the end where Ayumi got nuts and got all alone in Heavenly Host.

Yuuya: Where I killed Yuka….

Kurosaki: Um,the ending where Yuka died by that big guy…*sobs a bit*

Seiko: When Naomi hung herself..*sob,sob*

Satoshi: Same…

Naomi: The ending where I got killed by those ghosts and the ending where Yuka died…

Yoshiki: All endings where Ayumi died…And myself,as well…

Toby: Honestly,where Yoshiki died and myself (SPOILERS FROM MY STORY!)

Kia: *wipes a tear* OK,I guess that would be it…Thank you for your dares (and goddamit,PaloozaChu,you made me cry!) and I hope we will see eachother in next chapter

Eveyone: BYE! And please stop sending those crazy dares…

and no more trolling comments,please..If you dont like my fanfic,stop reading my fanfic then -.- Anyways,rewiev please :3


End file.
